The Heart That I Stole
by Normryl
Summary: Chapter two up. Turk is trying to get Carla to notice him, while JD tries to make sure no one notices his new relationship. JDCox
1. Not The Way I Wanted

**Title:** The Heart That I Stole  
**Summary: **Turk is trying to get Carla to notice him, while JD is trying to make sure no one notices his new relationship.  
**Notes:** This starts off in-between episode one and two of the first season. I've had to change Scrubs history because everything is different.  
**Warnings:** Well slash, obviously.

Not The Way I Wanted

"Carla, have you seen JD?" Turk asked.

The surgical intern relished any chance he got to speak to the sexy nurse and it was always better when it was a genuine reason.

"Bambi went down there about 5 minutes ago." She replied, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Thanks." Turk said, frustrated that he couldn't get her to look at him. He walked down the hall looking in several patients rooms for his MIA room-mate. When he'd tried just about everywhere, he decided to page JD. As he slowly began to walk down the hallway, he heard the faintest sound. It took him a second to realise it was JD's pager. Looking to where the sound came from he frowned as he realised it was a supply closet.

Turk looked around, seeing the hallway was empty and he walked over to the door and listened up against it.

"It's Turk, I should go." JD's voice said.

Turk heard no response but was pretty certain he heard the sound of the two people in there kissing. "Elliot." He said to himself. He was quite certain JD had a crush on her straight away and now, it made sense that he'd hooked up with her in a supply closet. Putting his hand on the handle, Turk loudly announced "JD, I'm about to bust your ass!" He pulled open the door and revealed Dr. Cox and JD half dressed and clearly having just broken apart from their embrace.

The door slammed shut before any words were spoken.

* * *

"Damn." JD said, pulling his shirt back on. "That's not the way I wanted him to find out."

Dr Cox had already dressed, he just had his lab coat hung over his arm. "Well, get ready for the questions because that'll be next." Perry opened the door and walked out.

JD stood there a moment longer. He was half afraid of who would spot him leaving the closet, moments after Dr Cox had left it and half afraid of seeing Turk again. Grabbing some bandages off the shelf, he left the room, hoping that anyone who might spot him would assume he was working.

* * *

"You left before I could explain." JD said, the moment he got through the door and saw Turk sitting on the couch, TV on.

"JD what can you say? There's nothing you can say to explain what I saw." Turk said.

"I'm not gay." JD declared.

"Well you and Dr Cox were doing a good job pretending."

"So what, maybe I'm bi and he's... well, I don't know what he is, but is it really a big deal?"

"How can I think you're my best friend when I didn't even know this about you. I feel like I just don't know you any more."

"I didn't know until yesterday, Turk. It just happened. It's not like I purposely didn't tell you."

"And it's just _him_." Turk asked.

JD didn't like the way Turk said 'him'. "Don't say it like that."

"Everything I've heard about that guy is what a jerk he is. And you wanna make out with him."

"I don't get it either. But I want us to hang out still. I want you to be okay with this."

"I don't know if I will be, JD. Maybe not ever."

* * *

Perry was surprised when he heard the knocking on his door so late at night.

His eyes were still bleary when he opened the door, revealing JD stood in front of him, a bag in one hand. "Can I sleep on your couch?" He asked.

Perry didn't say anything, he just moved to one side so JD could come in and once he'd passed him, Perry closed and locked the door again.

JD went to the couch and dropped his bag on the floor next to it.

"Sleep in my bed with me." Perry mumbled. "No sex, just sleep."

* * *

JD watched Perry make coffee and toast for breakfast as he sat on the stool taking everything in. They hadn't talked last night. Perry went straight to sleep and JD laid there a while just feeling a little overwhelmed by how quickly things had moved.

"So, why'd Ghandi act like such a girl?" Perry asked.

"I guess it was the shock."

"Why'd you come here last night?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like being there, I just wanted to get away from everything."

Perry simply nodded as he placed a cup and a plate with some toast on it in front of the intern before he turned away to make his own.

* * *

They had a break together at work. JD felt like everyone was staring at them but he knew that only Turk was aware of their relationship and he knew that he wouldn't have told anyone.

"You know, you may as well get used to this feeling because eventually people will find out." Perry said.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" JD asked.

"Maybe."

"Carla?" JD questioned.

"Probably. Look, it's no big deal really. Stop sweating it."

* * *

"Hey Elliot, you got a minute?" JD asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked. She wasn't really sure of what she thought of JD yet. He was a nice enough guy and was definitely interested in her if their first couple of days together was anything to go by.

"There's probably gonna be some rumours starting up about me soon and I wanted to tell you myself."

Interested more than before, Elliot put down the book she was studying and gave JD her full attention. "Okay." She said.

"I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Oh." Was Elliot's response. She felt her face flush slightly. Was he telling her just to rub her face in it? "You know, I didn't need you to tell me that, I could have found that out from someone else without falling apart."

"It's Dr. Cox."

JD watched as Elliot was struck speechless, no words coming to her. "Um... that's... how?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

An awkward silence fell.

* * *

Carla was sat on a table on her own in the cafeteria when Perry and JD went in for lunch. Perry watched as Turk went up to Carla's table and after speaking to her, he sat down. Perry looked at JD, a smile playing across his lips. They paid for lunch and Perry lead the way to Carla's table. Perry sat down and JD followed suit.

JD noticed Turk look uncomfortable and not being able to make eye contact with the him or Perry.

"Hey Carla, you look great today." Dr Cox said.

She eyes him suspiciously for a minute. "What's up with you, you don't normally dish out compliments." She asked.

"Oh, baldy hasn't told you yet? Gotta be honest, thought he would have said something by now."

"About what?" Carla asked confused.

Perry motioned to himself and JD. "He caught us making out." He bit into his sandwich and watched both Carla and Turk for their reactions. Turk looked more uncomfortable while Carla looked surprised for a moment.

She smiled then. "So is this something serious?"

Perry swallowed the mouthful of sandwich. "We've not talked much about it yet." He explained.

"I think it's great." Carla said.

"You see that newbie? That's how a _friend_ reacts." Perry looked at Turk before he got up, leaving his sandwich behind. "I'll catch you later." He walked away then.

Carla looked at Turk. "You're freaking out about them?"

"I'm not freaking out." Turk protested.

"You so are." JD said.

"You know why? Because that guys a jerk."

"It's not because it's him Turk, it's because it freaks you out. You're the jerk." JD said, voice raised. He got up and headed out of the cafeteria in the same direction that Perry had gone moments before.

"You wanna talk about it?" Carla asked.

"Not right now. And not here." Turk paused a moment. "You want to go out for dinner?"

Carla shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

It was nothing too fancy, but a nice restaurant nonetheless.

They both had a glass of wine and had finished of their meal. Carla felt relaxed.

"You've got him all wrong." She said.

"Who?"

"Dr Cox. I know he comes across as a nasty guy sometimes, but he's not. He's a good guy."

"I don't know the guy, but he's never gave off a great impression."

"He's not trying to. He doesn't care what people think of him, he just comes to do his job. And you know, it's not like sleeping with a male intern is going to do anything for him. He'll have to deal with more slack than Bambi will."

"JD won't have to deal with any slack. They mess with him, they mess with me."

Carla smiled. "I knew you still cared about him."

"Of course I do. I just worry about him, I guess."

"He'll be okay."

* * *

There was a certain buzz about the hospital the next day. The first person Turk ran into was Elliot.

"Do you know?" She asked.

"About JD?" She nodded. "Yeah, I found out." Turk said, glossing over details.

"I didn't know he was gay."

"He's not gay." Turk said.

"Well whatever. I hope he can handle this." Elliot said.

"I just hope this is some stupid phase he's going through and he'll get over it." Turk said.

* * *

JD and Perry were walking down the hall together when JD spotted Turk and Elliot talking. He stopped suddenly, pulling Perry back round the corner with him as he listened to what they said. The words were clear that came from Turk, he thought this was a phase. JD turned and walked away before Perry could stop him. Perry didn't move. He wasn't sure whether he should shout at Turk or go after JD. He let out a deep sigh and walked down the hall, deciding to do neither right at that moment.

* * *

It was lunch time before Perry ran into JD again. It was all to clear that JD was still upset about what had happened earlier and said he didn't want to talk about it. They had lunch in silence, but it wasn't awkward. After they both finished eating, Perry told JD to come with him. He took him outside the hospital.

It was quiet and seemed peaceful here, even though it was still so close to all the hustle that the hospital provided. Perry stopped short of rounding the corner, choosing to lean against the wall.

"Look, about Turk." Perry started.

"I don't want to talk about this." JD said.

Perry closed the gap between them, stopping JD speaking just by the way he looked at him. "I don't know him that well. But you choose good people to surround yourself with and I gotta think that he's basically a good guy who's just having trouble dealing with this huge news. So, maybe don't expect him to come round straight away and give him a little time, and for the love of god, stop mopping around."

"Thanks." JD said. "I do choose good people, huh?" Perry didn't comment, but JD was sure Perry looked a little redder that a few moments earlier. "You're a great choice."

"Knock it off Martha." Perry said, turning and walking back towards the hospital, JD following behind him.

As they walked away, they didn't see Carla and Turk poke their heads round the corner.

* * *

"JD." Turk called as he raced to catch up with his friend while he was alone. JD looked round but said nothing as Turk approached him.

Turk noticed JD's apprehension and knew he needed to talk to him now "Look, I'm sorry I was being a jerk earlier and handled this whole thing terribly. I just wasn't expecting this, you know? But if you're happy, then I support you."

JD didn't react for a few minutes. When he did, it wasn't what Turk had expected. "Are you just hoping I get out of this 'phase' quicker if you tell me you support me?" JD asked, his tone bitter. "And in case you don't get it, I know what you and Elliot said earlier."

"JD..."

"No, Turk, I thought you were my friend-"

"Listen to me!" JD stopped himself and waited for Turk to continue. "I know I handled this all wrong. And I wish I could change how things went, but I can't. But I do support you. Earlier today, I was outside with Carla and we heard you and Dr Cox talking. And I realised he's a good guy for you."

JD's expression softened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think... he cares about you and that's what's important."

"I'm so glad you think so."

"So, we cool?" Turk asked.

"How can I stay mad at you, Turk. You're my best friend."

* * *

Carla walked up to Perry as he made a few notes on a patients chart.

"Hey, I was thinking we could double date." She said, and noticing his expression she added, "Our boys made up."

"Ah." He said.

"So, I don't think we should go to the theatre because that's so cliché and dinner has too much talking to fill in."

"We're not double dating."

Carla ignored the comment. "So I tried to think of something that had a semi-relaxing atmosphere where you wouldn't feel to self conscious and came up with this." She pulled out a set of tickets to a basketball ball game. "Interested now?" She asked.

"Double date?" He asked. She nodded. "Damn, you got me. But you're telling the other halves." Perry finished up with the patients chart and walked away.

Carla smiled to herself. Knowing that it was the start of something that might make her friend truly happy.

TBC.


	2. Something's Aren't Meant To Be

**Something's Aren't Meant To Be**

It had been two months since it seemed like everyone in the hospital had found out about Perry and JD.

JD was surprised that he didn't get too much of the flack. He reasoned that no one really knew him so they hadn't assumed he was anything more than what he was. But it was different for Perry. He'd been married, got divorced and everyone thought they had a handle on the guy. So his sudden 'gayness' as JD had heard one of the residents call it, was something that gave them something to gossip about. For the most part, Perry ignored the comments, but if they went too far, he'd put them in there place. Even though for the most part Dr Cox seemed to be a target for some people's jibes now, there was still enough fear of him that the smart people knew when to draw the line. JD had also heard Carla lay into a nurse for being disrespectful to Perry.

Dr Bob Kelso was a different thing though. He continually was digging at Perry, telling him things like he was going the wrong way about sleeping his way up the ladder and Perry shrugged it off, mainly because when he did respond, Kelso paid no attention. One time, Kelso had said the wrong thing and Carla had heard and chewed him out. He'd reacted to her words as she told him that he only wished he had someone who loved him and the sting from the words was all too visible. But things had just been harder on Perry afterwards. He was made to work all Kelso's worse shifts and given the worse patients to deal with. Whenever they managed to snatch the time together, JD made sure he did everything for Perry. He'd pick him up at the end of his shift, even if it meant driving out to the hospital at 4 in the morning when his shift started at 6. He'd cook him dinner, run him a bath or shower, give him a massage, record any games that Kelso made sure he missed. There was nothing JD wouldn't do to make sure that as hard as things were for Perry, that when he came home, his life was the exact opposite.

But as the weeks turned to months and there was no let up in Kelso's unfair treatment, JD could see how it was wearing Perry down. And it started to affect their relationship.

They were still new and in love and things shouldn't be this hard already, JD knew that. But everything was getting on top of Perry. The shifts were the hardest. He'd always get the most unfavourable shifts and not only the awkward patients but the worst cases as well. JD knew that a lot of Perry's recent patients had been cases he couldn't do anything for, except to make comfortable in anyway he could. Pump them full of pain medicine and wait until they decided they'd had enough of life. This wasn't why Perry became a doctor, to watch people die on him. But it seemed to be all he was getting.

JD knew that not all the patients that Perry got died, a lot were minor ailments which he treated them for and they were released, but he never remembered those ones. It was the who never made it he obsessed with.

Perry invited JD over on his day off. As soon as he came through the door, he knew something was wrong. Perry was restless, glass of scotch in one hand as he pacxed the room.

"What's wrong?" JD asked, nervous as to what he's lover would say.

"I can't do this." Perry said, looking at JD for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Do what?"

"Us, being together. It's not gonna work."

JD didn't know what to say. He was literally speechless. "Why?" He eventually managed to ask.

"It's just not working for me." He said.

"Is this about work?" JD asked.

"No. It's about me and you, and how I feel."

JD felt numb. He couldn't believe that something he thought would last forever was ending already. Suddenly, a wave of loss hit him. "I've gotta go." He choked out, as he rushed for the door, slamming it closed behind him. Perry didn't stop him leaving.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I figured better short than sweet than nothing at all!


End file.
